Education in Westland
In Westland the education system is the reponsibility of the Education Ministry. All education in Westland is provided by the state and funded through general taxation, every citizen of Westland has the right to a full education. It is illegal to charge fees for education in Westland and there can be no private education establishments, it is also illegal to set up faith schools which are geared towards specific religious beliefs. The education system is divided into five sections; nursery (3-4 years), First education (4-11 years), Second education (11-16), Third education (16-18) and Fourth education (18+). It is divided between two main examinations, Sertifikatt af Sekundar Skölling (SSS) at 16 and the Sertifikatt af Twöst Skölling (STS) at 17-18. First and Second Education First and Second Eduation is undertaken at a''' Sköl''' (pl: Sköle). The school year begins in early September, beginning between the 1st - 9th, dependent of separate schools. Education is compulsory for all children from their fifth birthday to the last Friday in June of the school year in which they turn 16. Once they have turned 16, compulsary further education can consist of either a Kolleg ''or Apprencticeship. First and Second Schools are funded via taxation, and take pupils free of direct charge. The schools may levy charges for activities such as swimming, theatre visits and field trips, provided the charges are voluntary, thus ensuring that those who cannot afford to pay are allowed to participate in such events. Subjects In First Schools, the subjects taught are centred around building initial skills and knowledge. Core Subjects, Language Studies, Mathematics, Art and Civic Education are the main subjects taught in the Stage 1 Years, betwen Year 1 and 3. Stage 2 broadens the horizons, with the addition of the teaching of Sciences, Geography, Music, History, Computing, and Foreign Languages. Stage 3 is where the real academic subjects begin to set in. In general Westlandic education has a major focus on more artistic subjects. At the beginning of Year 10 before the start of the Main Examinations of Second Education at the end of Year 11, where students recieve their '''Serifikatt af Sekundar Skölling (SSS),' students choose their 'Options' to which SSSs they will take. The Core Subjects, Mathematics, Civic Education, Language Studies, Sciences and Foreign Languages are mandatory, but students can choose four extra subjects to take SSSs in. However they can choose which Foreign Language to study. The SSS subjects on offer, in addition to the core subjects, are; School Years Third Education Upon completion of the Sertifikatt af Sekundar Skölling (SSS) Exams, students will leave Sköl to enrol in a Kolleg. A Kolleg is where students will complete their Sertifikatt af Twöst Skölling (STS) in which they can take up to Five subjects of their choice, as Core subjects are no longer mandatory. STS subjects are meant to be more related to what a student wants to take at University and offers a wider range of subjects, such as Law, Sociology, Engineering, Geology, Film Studies, Photography, Game Design, Journalism etc which were not available to students at SSS level. Specialist courses can also be undertaken which would be a single STS qualification however worth the same as a student who would have done four or five, courses such as Hair and Beauty. Kollegs are entirely separate from Sköls in that they are a step the bridges the gap between Sköls and Universities, in that they give students far more freedom in education by allowing them to choose their STSs and take away the legal obligation to go to lessons whilst also allowing them off the campus during school hours. Fourth Education Establishments Sköl A Sköl is the establisment for students from Age 5 to 16. It covers the Initial Stage 1 to 3 of education aswell as the final Sertifikatt af Sekundar Skölling (SSS) at 16. Due to realtively low and sparse population of Westland Sköls have combined First and Second Education sectors. Sköls are located in almost all Westlandic cities, towns and villages in varying sizes. In settlements below 100 there are rarely educational establishments unless for specific reasons. There are roughly 996 Sköls across Westland. Kolleg A Kolleg is the establishment for students from 16 to 18. It covers the Sertifikatt af Twöst Skölling (STS) over a period of two years. Kollegs are often located in larger settlements due to low demand in other areas, meaning many students may have to travel relatively large distances to reach them. There are roughly 585 Kollegs across Westland. Universiti Category:Westland